


Baking Gay Cupcakes

by abiotic_butterfly, JustYourEverydayTsundere



Series: Amino Fanfictions [15]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Gay Cupcake Baking, Lowkey Terrible Baking, gay baking, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/pseuds/JustYourEverydayTsundere
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire decide to bake gay colored cupcakes for the month of June!





	Baking Gay Cupcakes

"Sapphireeeee let's go!!!" Ruby whined as she tugged on Sapphire's arm, leading her to the kitchen. The two of them had made plans to bake, and by the two of them, it was only Ruby. 

Sapphire had planned a lot of the baking in terms of ingredients, it was only the fact that even though she had bought everything it didn’t mean she in anyway knew how to make anything.

“Ruby I don’t really know how to bake…” she admitted sadly. 

"It's okay! It shouldn't be that difficult. I see Steven cook food all the time. He does it correctly...sometimes…" She started rummaging around the kitchen for the bowls, spoons, and measuring cups. 

“Yeah, you’re right. If Steven can cook-“ She triumphantly raised her fist in the air. “-so can I!”

She smiled, putting the things on the kitchen island. She looked at Ruby, "You have that cute little determined look on your face." She joked, teasing Sapphire. 

She scrunched up her face and frowned a bit of blush dusting her cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, 'determined.' Well yes, you are correct. I am determined! These will be the best cupcakes ever!"

Ruby opened the cake mix, a cloud of powder forming above the box. She then poured it into a glass bowl.

Sapphire laughed and smiled, “nice going.” She giggled and ran up next to Ruby.

They continuously added ingredients, trying their best to follow the instructions on the box.

They went through the whole process. Making them, baking them, waiting for them to cool, frosting them. It was then time to taste them. 

Ruby first bit into hers, Sapphire following. They both made eye contact, giving each other disgusted smiles. It then followed up with a laugh. 

"We have to practice more," Ruby laughed out. 

"Yeah. We have to practice and bake. We have to be Steven tier at cooking."


End file.
